This invention relates to a general-purpose c-clamp and particularly concerns an improved structure of a c-clamp.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional c-clamp has a C-shaped member 10 having one end provided with a threaded hole 12, and the other end made with a flat surface 14. The threaded hole 12 permits a long flat-ended screw 16 to thread through for clamping an article between its flat end 160 and the flat surface 14 of the C-shaped member 10. However, the adjustment of this type of clamp can only be carried out by screwing the screw 16. Since the speed of the screw moving relative to the C-shaped member is limited by the pitch of threads, the operation of the conventional c-clamp is inconveniently slow.